


Disco Barbie

by Hanane_EL_Mokkadem



Series: Disco Vampire [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem/pseuds/Hanane_EL_Mokkadem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's not sure if Giles is serious or not, but she decides to check if he's been sipping the crazy juice, just to be sure. Sparkly vampires...just who is he trying to kid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disco Barbie

"Are you quite finished?" Giles asked with his usual dry tone of voice.

"Hell no!" Buffy gasped. "I don't think I'll ever stop laughing, that's the funniest thing I have heard in... well, ever. Damn Giles, you've been holdin' out on me, I never knew you were hiding a sense of humor under all that tweed, I feel so cheated."

Giles glared at her before crossing his arms in indignation. "I'll have you know I'm actually known for my sense of humor."

Buffy sceptically raised her eyebrow. "Sure you are...among the tweed-wearing thee-drinkin' 'dear lord is that a first edition codex you're using as a coaster?!' kind of people. I just never knew you could joke around like this."

"I wasn't."

"Wasn't what?"

"Joking."

Buffy watched him carefully, searching for any signs of deception before cracking up again. "Nah...really?" she choked.

"Yes, really!"

"So you're trying to tell me they actually sparkle? Like sparkle, sparkle?"

"Yes."

"Sparkle, sparkle?"

"Yes."

"Like glitter?"

"Yes!"

"Like disco Barbie's outfit, sparkle?"

"Yes! For God's sake Buffy, what exactly don't you understand? They sparkle when they come in contact with direct sunlight, Sparkle, sparkle! Like bloody disco Barbie sparkles!"

"Jeez, Giles, say it don't spray it," Buffy muttered pretending to wipe her face. "You know, I don't get how you're expecting me to learn anything when you're yelling at me all the time," she pouted.

"Well if you would just open up your mind to the possibility that there are more things out there that you don't know abo-"

"Now wait just a minute," Buffy interrupted. "I've got no problem understanding that there are things out there that I haven't faced, but sparkly vampires? Come on! You have got to be kidding me! Why didn't Spike ever tell me about them? Or Angel?"

Giles sighed before sitting down. "You have to understand, Buffy, they don't tend to run in the same circles. You have to realize the complexity of their social structure, and-"

"They're embarrassed aren't they," Buffy deadpanned.

"Dear Lord, yes," Giles blurted out.

Buffy and Giles looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Sparkly vampires, Giles, no wonder Spike didn't tell me about them. The Big Bad vampire William the Bloody consorting with sparkly Nancy boy vampires," she gasped while holding her stomach. "God, it hurts."

"Well if it hurts so much stop laughing," Giles gasped as he held his own stomach.

"I can't, Giles. Sparkly vampires."

"Well you're going to have to keep it together somehow. There's a peaceful coven living in Washington, I want you to go there and-"

"See them sparkle?" Buffy interrupted Giles with a grin. "You know, I might just do that."

"When you do, be sure to bring Spike," Giles said carefully.

"Why?"

"It's very important for the Council to start forming new alliances, and I predict things will go over more smoothly if you bring a vampire with you."

"Also, you want to torture Spike;" Buffy said with a knowing grin.

"Yes of course," Giles admitted without shame or hesitation. "And I do so very much enjoy watching him squirm."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know what you think?


End file.
